Wild West - Day 10
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |EM = Three |before = Wild West - Day 9 |after = Wild West - Day 11}} Difficulty Despite Chicken Wrangler Zombie being introduced here, it is not a particularly big threat. It has the toughness of a Basic Zombie. However, it can release many Zombie Chickens, one of the fastest zombies in the game, although they are very weak. Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or any fast-attacking plant is recommended to deal with the Zombie Chickens. However, the Lightning Reed is the best choice, since it will kill multiple chickens with one zap. The Pianist Zombie appears in this level, so high damaging plants should be used to deal with it, as well as an area of effect plant like Snapdragon to deal with the constantly moving zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 2 4 |note9 = 600%/7 Plant Food, First Flag |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 3 |zombie12 = |note12 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 5 |zombie14 = 3 |zombie15 = |zombie16 = |note16 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie17 = |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants': *Do what you need to be ready. Plant Wall-nuts fast. *Plant at least three Lightning Reeds in different lanes. Then plant one column of three-headed Pea Pods. *When a Chicken Wrangler Zombie comes, if you do not have a Lightning Reed, plant it immediately. Zombie Chickens are sometimes very tricky if you do not pay attention to them. *The Pianist Zombie is not a threat if you plant a five-headed Pea Pod in the full-column minecart. Strategy 2 | *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. This also includes planting Sunflowers on the minecart rails on the column closest to the lawn mowers. *Plant Peashooters on the third column and Magnifying Grasses on the fourth column. You can also opt to use Laser Beans as well. *If necessary, plant Wall-nuts on the sixth column (or even on the minecart on the fifth column) to serve as defenses against huge waves of zombies, most especially during the arrivals of Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Don't forget to use Iceberg Lettuces and even Cherry Bombs at necessary cases while setting up your defense. *When you store up enough Plant Food, feed them to the Magnifying Grasses during the arrival of huge waves of zombies.}} Gallery FRWWd10U.png|First time reward WW-D10TULO.png|By Wild West Day 10.png|Strategy using Shrinking Violet and Cold Snapdragon WW - Day 10 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 10 (PG234) - 2.png|Notice a background mirror glitch by the bottom-right corner of the image WW10.PNG|By WW10 LR.PNG|Another strategy by MyNameIsMyName PvZ2 Stragety WW10.png|By . The player does not need Wall-nut for this one. 15541031 1810769869138890 1033291821805488999 o.jpg|Simple strategy SOWW10.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Chicken Wrangler Zombie - Wild West Day 10 (Ep.138)|By Wild West Day 10 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag